La Era de los Milagros
by The Beautiful Outsider
Summary: James Buchanan Barnes, también conocido como Winter Soldier, despierta en una habitación con una chica desconocida. Sin saber cómo llegaron ahi ni por qué los unieron, se embarcan en una aventura para averiguar qué está detrás de su inesperada unión.
1. Despertando en Moscú

_El reloj en la pared marcaba las 9 am. James miró el techo de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Una lámpara vieja y pasada de moda con un cristal amarillo y polvoriento pendía sobre él, dándole a la habitación un aspecto sucio y artificial. Todo parecía dar vueltas._ Intentó_ levantarse, apoyando sus codos sobre la cama. Una oleada de nauseas inundó su garganta mientras que un pálido y suave brazo se pasaba sobre su cintura, sosteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar. James bajó la mirada y murmuró una maldición. Abrazada a su cintura, había una joven chica, no mayor de veinticuatro años, de cabello castaño oscuro y una piel pálida y sedosa. Su cabello ondulado ocultaba su rostro, y por más que James hubiese querido no sentir curiosidad, levanto su mano humana y con el pulgar quitó el cabello del rostro de la muchacha. Tenía unas cejas hermosas y pobladas, de un tono un poco más oscuro de su cabello, así como una nariz fina y labios no muy carnosos. Mientras la examinaba, intentaba descifrar dónde la había conocido o de dónde había salido esa chica. Por Dios, él ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. _

_Suavemente, se deslizó fuera del abrazo de la chica, se levantó lentamente ignorando un dolor palpitante en sus sienes y se dirigió al baño. En el espejo se reflejaba un chico ataviado con un uniforme militar, probablemente de la segunda guerra mundial, tenía el cabello pulcramente cepillado y una sonrisa jovial y juguetona. James conocía a ese joven. No sabía dónde lo había visto antes, pero lo conocía. Antes de poder fijarse en más detalles, el reflejo cambió para revelar a un hombre de expresión cansada y confusa. James parpadeó varias veces. Abrió el grifo y ahuecó sus manos bajo el agua. Se lavó la cara y volvió a mirarse al espejo. El mismo hombre de expresión dura lo miraba fijamente. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más vulnerable se sentía. No tenía armas, no tenía ruta de escape. Si, sabía artes marciales y podría defenderse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no tendría ninguna ventaja. Buscó a su alrededor algo de ropa. Consiguió una remera blanca, unos jeans desgastados y unas botas militares negras. Rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón algo, cualquier cosa que le ayudara a tener una idea de su situación. Nada. Salió del baño y su mirada vagó por la habitación. A un lado de la cama había una mesa de noche con lo que parecía ser un periódico, y en una silla en un rincón habían unas ropas de mujer. James se sentó en la cama frente a la chica. _

_-Hey- Dijo secamente. La muchacha no se inmutó. James la tomó por el hombro que tenía descubierto y la sacudió suavemente. –Hey, despierta- No consiguió respuesta. El pecho de la chica subía y bajaba regularmente, propio de una persona profundamente dormida. _

_James se levantó. Se dirigió a una ventana que estaba al final de la habitación y movió a un lado la vieja y descolorida cortina. No pudo reprimir un suspiro de sorpresa ante la vista que tenía frente a sus ojos. La catedral de San Basilio se elevaba frente a ellos. _

_-Bueno… Por lo menos ya no hay duda de dónde estamos- murmuró para sus adentros. En ese momento, escuchó un movimiento detrás de él. Se volvió para ver a la chica que había en su cama. La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada se posó en el rostro de James un par de segundos antes de que su expresión somnolienta diera paso a una de terror y pánico. La chica se retorció bajo las sábanas hasta conseguir apoyar su espalda del respaldo de la cama. _

_-¡¿Q-quien eres?!- Dijo en un murmullo. Su voz era suave pero se escuchaba el pánico que sentía. _

_-Mi nombre es James. ¿Tú quién eres? - Dijo tranquilamente. La chica lo miró fijamente. No sabía si gritar, salir corriendo o responderle con una mentira. Probablemente gritar no serviría de mucho, y salir corriendo tampoco era una idea muy esperanzadora. James parecía ser uno de esos tipos atléticos que no se cansan rápidamente. Decidió que lo mejor sería responderle. _

_-Mi nombre es Kara- Dijo la chica en un tono de voz tan bajo que James tuvo que inclinarse un poco hacia ella para poder escucharla. -¿C-cómo llegamos aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?- Los ojos almendrados de la chica miraban con curiosidad el brazo metálico de James. El entendía si quizá no le estaba dando una buena impresión, la verdad es que no tenía ni la menor intención de hacerlo. Lo único que quería era información, pero por lo pronto parecía que la chica no sabía mucho._

_-Estamos en Moscú, Rusia. Ahora, vístete. Tenemos muchas cosas de las que tenemos que conversar.- Se levantó, cogió la ropa que estaba en la silla y la dejó caer en frente de Kara. Volvió a acercarse a la ventana, miró hacia afuera y juntó sus manos en su espalda. _

_ Kara miró a su alrededor un momento. No podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Estaba en un lugar desconocido, con un hombre desconocido y en ropa interior. Se levantó de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana, tomó la ropa que James había puesto sobre la cama y entró al baño. Se miró al espejo. Menudo desastre que estaba hecha. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros bastante violentos, tenía unas ojeras horribles y parecía tener unos moretones en su brazo derecho. Se lavó el rostro, se vistió con la ropa que le dio James, que consistía en una remera negra, una chaqueta de aviador, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos. Se peinó el cabello con los dedos, intentando domar su oscura (y desastrosa) cabellera. –Bueno- Pensó- Supongo que podría ser peor…- Miró su reflejo de nuevo en el espejo- No, no podría ser peor…-_

_Kara salió del baño y miró a la ventana. James no estaba ahí. Miró a su alrededor, pero no estaba por ningún lado. –Okeeey…- Murmuró. -¿Dónde se habrá metido Jamepfhhh-. Algo frío y metálico cubrió su boca. Kara sintió como un brazo se pasó por su abdomen y la jalaba hacia el baño. A Kara no le dio tiempo de forcejear, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba dentro del baño. _

_-Shhh, tranquila. Tenemos unas cuantas cosas que discutir- Dijo James en su oído. Kara se estremeció por el tono de urgencia en su voz. James soltó su abdomen y lentamente retiró su mano metálica de su boca. Se recostó de la pared y cruzó sus brazos. _

_Kara se sentó sobre el retrete y lo miró. –Y… ¿Por qué en el baño?- _

_-Hay alguien vigilándonos, es menos probable que nos escuchen aquí adentro que estando afuera- Dijo James con naturalidad. Kara abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía hacer semejante afirmación si acababa de despertar? Ella apenas podía unir dos pensamientos, mucho menos armar una teoría de por qué estaba ahí. _

_-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-Dijo Kara con incredulidad. No quería sonar tonta, pero era preferible preguntar y entender que seguir sin saber nada._

_ –Bueno, en primer lugar, no sabemos cómo llegamos aquí ni por qué estamos juntos. Lo último que recuerdo es estar en Nueva York, trabajando con un amigo. Era tarde, él se fue y todo se puso negro. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero no cualquiera se tomaría la molestia de hacerme viajar medio mundo para dejarme en una habitación con una chica.- James hizo una pausa para –¿Tú de dónde vienes? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?-_

_Kara meditó un momento. Lo último que recordaba... Era una explosión. Un resplandor cegador de luz amarilla, fuego a su alrededor y luego… Nada. No podía decirle eso a James, pensará que es una loca con alucinaciones. Ella provenía de un país sudamericano, no era nadie extraordinaria. Era solo una chica… -Una chica con un secreto- Pensó. _

_-Soy de Venezuela. Lo último que recuerdo es salir de la universidad y dirigirme a mi casa. Más nada.- Dijo secamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de James. Él la miró con incredulidad. _

_-¿En serio? ¿Sólo eso?- Kara asintió. -¡¿Esperas que me crea eso?!- Dijo con rabia- ¡Tienes que tener algo! ¡No puede ser que una chica común y corriente en un país de tercer mundo sea secuestrada, enviada a Rusia y abandonada conmigo solo porque si!-_

_Kara se levantó, molesta por la actitud de James. -¡Pues si! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Se puso en frente de él y no apartó la mirada de la de él. Él no la iba a intimidar. Podría intentarlo, pero ella no lo permitiría. James la fulminó con la mirada. Justo cuando abrió la boca para hablar, escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. James cerró los ojos y respiró profundo._

_-Escóndete en la tina.- Dijo en voz baja. Kara lo miró desafiante. -¿Cómo que me esconda en la tina? Quienquiera que sea que nos está vigilando sabe que estamos los dos en este baño, no hay ni siquiera una ventana y la única salida es la puerta, y cabe acotar, que no ha salido nadie de aquí en los últimos 15 minutos. – Dijo, cruzando los brazos y apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en su pie izquierdo. James abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido. Era obvio que lo había dejado sin plan. La miró con el ceño fruncido. _

_–Está bien, es lógico. Sólo ponte detrás de mí y déjame ver quién es.- Satisfecha, Kara se colocó detrás de él, mirando la puerta sobre su hombro derecho para ver un atisbo de la persona que tocó la puerta. James usó su brazo izquierdo para abrir la puerta. Kara esperaba un hombre vestido de traje negro con lentes de sol y un aparato brillante que borraría su memoria, pero más bien ella y James se encontraron frente a una mujer bastante vieja, si no tenía 100 años de edad los aparentaba, que tenía en sus manos un sobre blanco. Le sonrió a los dos y dijo:_

_-Señor Buchanan, el Barón Von Strucker le manda las instrucciones de su misión. Recuerde que debe ser cuidadoso y no dejar escapar al Milagro.- Le tendió el sobre a James, quien lo tomó con su brazo metálico. Sin dejar de mirar a la mujer le dio el sobre a Kara. _

_-¿Exactamente a dónde debo llevar al milagro?- Preguntó. _

_-Las respuestas a todas sus dudas están contenidas dentro del sobre. Le agradecemos de adelanto por sus servicios.- La mujer se dio media vuelta y salió tan rápido que no les dio la oportunidad de hacer pregunta alguna. James se volteó y miró a Kara._

_-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Dijo Kara. James tomó el sobre y lo abrió. –Vamos a averiguarlo.-_


	2. Winter Soldier

Bueno queridos lectores, al fin les traigo el segundo capítulo de _**La Era de los**_ _**Milagros.**_Se me había complicado un poco seguir escribiendo por asuntos universitarios, pero como ya salí de vacaciones tengo pensado actualizar cada sábado. Espero que se pueda. Por favor dejen sus reviews y diganme qué tal les parece el capítulo. Besos :*

Roma.

* * *

James volvió a cerrar la puerta del baño, se sentó en el suelo y vació el contenido del sobre. Les habían enviado 6 hojas, una de ellas con varias líneas de texto, las instrucciones para su misión; y las otras 5 estaban completamente en blanco a excepción de un borde negro de 2cm de espesor en el borde inferior. El castaño se veía muy tenso, concentraba su mirada en cada línea de la página, intentado descifrar el verdadero significado de la carta. Poco a poco movió los papeles entre sus dedos de manera pensativa.

-Estas no tienen nada- Dijo sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Levantó las hojas y las examinó contra la luz del bombillo que iluminaba el baño. –No parecen tener ningún mensaje oculto. Pero aún así… Tienen que tener alguna clase de función. ¿Por qué se molestarían en poner otras 5 hojas en el sobre cuando las instrucciones sólo están en una?- Miró a Kara, frustrado. La chica le dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

-No lo sé. A ver, ¿Qué dice la primera hoja?- Preguntó. No podía ocultar ni su curiosidad ni su interés. La anciana no podía haber sido más criptica aunque lo hubiera intentado. James sostuvo la hoja frente a él, se despejó la garganta y comenzó a leer el contenido.

"Winter Soldier, nos dirigimos a usted en esta ocasión para solicitarle sus servicios en cuanto a la protección y traslado de Kara Díaz, nuestro más reciente objeto de estudio. Por razones de seguridad no podemos darle la dirección exacta de nuestra base de operaciones aquí en Rusia, pero el milagro le mostrará el camino. Afuera, en la mesa de noche que está al lado de su cama encontrará un periódico. Ahí se encuentra su medio para realizar el traslado. Si está dentro de sus posibilidades mantener a Kara con vida, se lo agradeceríamos, en caso contrario la recompensa que le hemos asignado se vería disminuida en un 25%. No queremos ejercer presión sobre usted, pero esperamos que la entrega se realice lo más pronto posible, si no es así, tendremos que llevar a cabo las acciones necesarias para la efectiva realización del trabajo. Sin más que agregar, Baron Von Strucker."

Cuando terminó de hablar, el cuarto de baño quedó en absoluto silencio. Kara estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Una oleada de sentimientos la tomó por sorpresa y antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos. Kara bajó la mirada con vergüenza, y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

-Yo… ¿Por qué me siento como una vaca que venden a un matadero?- Murmuró Kara. Levantó la mirada y miró a James. -¿Qué es eso de "La recompensa que le hemos asignado"?- James no dijo nada. Miraba fijamente las hojas que tenía en sus manos. La chica se levantó y le quitó las hojas. -¿Quién es "Winter Soldier"?- El hombre fijó la mirada en su mano metálica.

-Todos tenemos secretos. ¿Qué tal si no me preguntas por los míos y yo no te pregunto por los tuyos?- Una imagen fugaz de una explosión pasó por la mente de Kara. Se cohibió momentáneamente, poco a poco sospechando que tal vez él no estaba ahí por una simple casualidad.

-Sólo pregunto por las cosas que me incumben, y obviamente "Winter Soldier", la persona que me va a llevar a mi nuevo hogar como rata de laboratorio, me incumbe. Así que, ¿Quién es Winter Soldier y por qué tiene un trato para llevarme a la base de ese Barón Von Strucker?- Las lágrimas en los ojos de Kara se seguían acumulando, en parte por desesperación, por frustración, y por la humillación de ser tratada como mercancía. James no la miró. Seguía absorto mirando su mano metálica. La chica pasó delante de él, abrió la puerta y salió del baño. Buscó con la mirada la mesa de noche y el periódico que supuestamente tenía el medio para llegar a su destino. A un lado de la cama, estaba lo que buscaba. Se acercó y sacudió el periódico. Dos sobres manila cayeron sobre las sábanas, ambos con estrellas rojas impresas en el centro. Tomó uno de los sobres y lo examinó. Era pesado y abultado en el centro, como si tuviera muchos papeles. Volteó uno de los sobres, corrió sus dedos por el broche que lo mantenía cerrado y justo en el momento en el que se disponía a abrirlo, una mano envolvió su muñeca y la alejó del sobre.

-Yo lo hago.- Dijo James secamente. Kara no soltó el sobre. -¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú? Al fin y al cabo yo soy la que tiene que llegar a algún lado. Tú seguro sólo estás aquí por equivocación.- Dijo con rabia.

El castaño la miró perplejo. Soltó su muñeca y con la mano derecha se levantó la manga de la remera que cubría su hombro izquierdo. Una estrella roja estaba grabada en el metal de su brazo.

-T-Tú eres… ¿Tú eres Winter Soldier?- Kara habló en un murmullo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos no se apartaban de la estrella en el brazo de James. Él se bajó la manga de la franela, tomó el sobre de las manos de la muchacha y sin dejar de mirarla, lo abrió. Vació su contenido sobre la cama y vio que habían diferentes tipos de documentos rusos para ellos; cédulas de identidad, licencias para conducir, incluso habían partidas de nacimiento falsas. James leyó cada uno de los documentos, habían varios con las mismas fotos pero diferentes nombres y fechas. Habían en total cuatro identidades falsas para cada uno, todas tan detalladas que se podría decir que les habían proveído de cada documento necesario para falsificar varias vidas enteras en Rusia. Cuidadosamente, separó los documentos de él de los de ella y los puso en pilas diferentes en la cama. Tomó el otro sobre y lo examinó. Era mucho más grueso y estaba más abultado. Lo abrió y volteó su contenido sobre las sábanas. Había una pequeña colección de tarjetas de crédito, varias para cada identidad que decidieran tomar, y suficiente efectivo como para prescindir de las tarjetas por completo. Tomó las tarjetas e hizo lo mismo que con los documentos, puso las de ella sobre una pila y las de él en otra. Asimismo, separó el dinero, dándole la mitad y ella y tomando la mitad para él. Se guardó todo el dinero que pudo en uno de los bolsillos del jean, tomó la tarjeta de crédito y cédula de una identidad específica y metió los demás en uno de los sobres.

Miró a Kara, quién se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato que él estuvo acomodando los papeles. Buscó entre los documentos de ella y buscó uno que les facilitara su viaje. Tomó los papeles correspondientes y se los dio.

-Serás Anya Ivchenko, mi hermana menor. Tu tendrás que llamarme Viktor. ¿Entiendes?- Dijo secamente. La chica bajó la mirada. No entendía cómo podía hablarle tan naturalmente sobre los preparativos para el viaje. La llevaría a la guarida de un psicópata. ¿Qué tenía ella para que ese tipo Von Strucker la mandara a traer de un lado del mundo al otro sólo para estudiarla? –O experimentar…- pensó. De nuevo las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que ver cómo hacía para huir de James. No podía quedarse al lado de él solo esperando que él la ayudara. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. James levantó su mentón y la miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Entiendes?- Estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si esa situación fuera normal para él, como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes. Seguro no era la primera vez que veía esa reacción en una persona. Rápidamente, Kara se secó la lágrima con el dorso de la mano y lo miró desafiante.

-Si.- Respondió. Le apartó la mano de un golpe y tomó sus documentos. –Voy a necesitar comprar algunas cosas.-

-¿Para qué?- Respondió James, desconcertado.

-Para hacer mi viaje más cómodo. Si pronto perderé mi libertad, prefiero pasar lo poco que me queda con comodidad.- Dijo la joven sin mostrar emoción alguna. No planeaba demostrar debilidad. No podía permitírselo. Si se encaminaba a su fin, lo haría con dignidad.

-Está bien- Respondió James. –Si mi memoria no me falla, cerca del centro deben haber algunas tiendas donde puedas conseguir cualquier cosa que necesites. De igual manera sería bueno cambiarnos de ropa y comprar algo para el camino. No puedo estar mucho tiempo en público con el brazo descubierto de esta manera.-

Kara no dijo nada, tomó sus documentos y los guardó en uno de los sobres que yacían vacíos sobre las sábanas. Se los metió debajo de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y se acomodó la chaqueta de manera de que no se viera que tuviera nada ahí oculto. Al terminar, se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento y se volteó a mirar a James.

-¿Vamos?- Le preguntó secamente. Él solo se quedó ahí, mirándola como si fuera un misterio que no pudiera resolver. La miraba de una manera muy intensa, como si intentara entender por qué ella no corría y pedía auxilio. No actuaba de una manera normal. Cogió sus documentos, las hojas y la carta que les entregó la anciana e hizo lo mismo que ella, los puso dentro de uno de los sobres y se los ocultó debajo de la remera.

-Si… Vamos.- Murmuró. Caminó a la puerta del apartamento, la abrió un par de centímetros y miró hacía afuera. –Tenemos el camino libre. Deberíamos irnos rápido.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Bien- Dijo Kara. Tomó el borde de la puerta, la terminó de abrir y salió como si fuera la dueña del lugar sin siquiera esperar a James. Aún así, el castaño estaba detrás de ella tan rápido que su cercanía la sorprendió un momento. El soldado puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y la detuvo. Kara se volteó y cruzó los brazos al mismo tiempo que arqueaba las cejas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Sus deslumbrantes ojos azules lo miraban con recelo. Había un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la joven, y sus labios formaban una línea recta. Se veía encantadora. James parpadeó varias veces, y luego de un momento volvió a tener dominio de su voz.

-Si. Mantente detrás de mí. No quiero que te metas en algún problema o te topes con alguien que pueda hacernos pasar un mal rato.- Dijo al mismo tiempo que soltaba su hombro.

-Está bien. Haz las cosas como tú quieras. Tú eres el del brazo metálico.- Dijo la joven.

-Yo siempre hago las cosas como quiero. Lo que necesito es que tú también lo hagas.- Dijo James.

-Si te preocupa tu recompensa puedes estar tranquilo, no voy a involucrarme con maleantes y hacer que me maten.- Dijo Kara sarcásticamente. El soldado la miró, impasible.

-Es en serio-

La joven suspiró.-Está bien. Ve tú adelante. Igual tú eres el que sabe a dónde vamos…-

James caminó adelante y Kara lo siguió cabizbaja. Quizá no debería ser tan testaruda. Quizá si lo trataba con amabilidad él se prestaría para ayudarla… Hmm… No, eso era muy improbable. No tenían ni 12 horas conociéndose, no tenía por qué ayudarla. Estaba sola. Absolutamente sola. No sabía hablar ruso, no sabía a dónde ir, ni siquiera sabía si era seguro volver a casa. La única persona con la que había tenido contacto había sido contratada para llevarla a una especie de laboratorio.

Kara se detuvo en seco. Contacto. Ella… Ella había tenido contacto con James. El soldado se detuvo y la miró.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó. Las mejillas de Kara adoptaron un tono rojo intenso.

-Nada. Acabo de recordar algo vergonzoso- Dijo sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, deja de pensar en cosas tontas y muévete. No tenemos tiempo que perder.- James se volteó y siguió caminando. Kara lo miró con tristeza y lo siguió, insegura de cuál sería su próximo movimiento.


	3. La Preparación

Debían de haber sido aproximadamente las tres de la tarde. Habían caminado por muchisimas calles, pasando por algunos callejones anticuados que estaban atestados de personas que vendían artesanía, comida tradicional y artículos como floreros y alfombras con coloridos estampados. El camino entre los dichos callejones era tan intrincado que por ratos Kara no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba el Soldado. De no ser por el brillo metálico de su brazo, se habría perdido fácilmente. Él parecía conocer esas callejuelas como la palma de su mano, cambiando de dirección sin titubear, como si hubiera vivido ahí toda su vida. Caminaron durante lo que pareció una eternidad entre la muchedumbre, vendedores ambulantes y tienditas. Kara estaba encantada con la cantidad de color, de olores y de sensaciones que percibía. Por un momento se sintió como una turista más, olvidó sus problemas, su preocupación y su miedo. Pero sin aviso, una oleada de sentimientos desesperados tomó control sobre ella; su miedo, desesperación, frustración y desolación hicieron que se detuviera en seco. Poco a poco su respiración se fue acelerando hasta comenzar a hiperventilar, perdió de vista a James y comenzó a sudar frío. Se acercó a una pared entre dos tienditas, apoyó su espalda y se dejó caer, poniendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y rodeó sus piernas con los brazos.

-Dios…¡Dios!...¡DIOS!- Exclamó la joven. –¡Esto no me puede estar pasando! ¡¿Qué es todo esto?! Yo no debería estar aquí... ¡Todo es una equivocación! Necesito ayuda… Ayuda…- Murmuró. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar libremente por sus mejillas. Respiró profundo, levantó un poco la cabeza, y lentamente metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sacando la cédula de identidad falsa que le había dado James. Habían tomado la foto de su carnet universitario para hacerla, mostrándola con el cabello recogido en una coleta y con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. No era capaz de reconocer más nada de la pequeña tarjeta, las letras eran distintas a las del vocabulario que estaba acostumbrada a usar y no entendía ninguna de las fechas. Volvió a meterla dentro de la chaqueta y respiró pausadamente. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que ser fuerte. No podía mostrar debilidad. Secó sus lágrimas y al mirar al frente, vio una mano extendida hacía ella. Miró hacía arriba y ahí estaba James, de pie entre la muchedumbre, mirándola con una expresión inescrutable.

-Contrólate- Dijo. –No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo en estupideces. Vámonos.- Su tono era frío, incluso sonó un poco cruel. Kara ignoró la mano que él había extendido hacia ella y se levantó sola. Esperó a que él se volteara pero no lo hizo. La miró un momento y bajó la cabeza. La joven tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas manchadas por sus lágrimas. En ese instante le dio un poco de lástima al soldado, lo suficiente como para que suavizara su tono de voz. -Yo sé que no es justo lo que te está sucediendo, pero no lo podemos solucionar si perdemos tiempo.-

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar, el castaño tomó su muñeca firmemente y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente. Bueno, ahora si era seguro de que no podría quedarse atrás. Mientras avanzaban, las calles se comenzaron a hacer más anchas y espaciosas, las tiendas antiguas dieron paso a Cafés modernos y tiendas de ropa de marcas reconocidas. Mientras caminaban no se dirigieron la palabra. James parecía haber obtenido toda la información que podía necesitar de Kara para completar su misión, así que no se había molestado en hablarle durante el resto de su trayecto. Llegaron a una especie de centro comercial bastante abierto que tenía una entrada bastante amplia y el techo era de un material plástico transparente, dándole a la estructura un aire bastante fresco y luminoso. Las tiendas estaban repletas de toda clase de personas, tanto jóvenes como ancianos, habían niños correteando y chicas cuchicheando. Kara miró a su alrededor, inspeccionando las tiendas para ver dónde podría conseguir lo que necesitaba…

-Nos veremos aquí en dos horas.- El soldado se giró y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta. La joven sintió un repentino deseo de correr, de escapar, de pedir ayuda a gritos, pero antes de que pudiera tan sólo moverse, el soldado volteó y la miró, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos. –Oh, por cierto. No creo que tengas ganas de escapar, ¿Verdad? Para serte sincero, creo que en tu situación actual te conviene más estar conmigo que estar sola.-

-¿Cómo se que es seguro estar contigo?- Dijo Kara. -¿Cómo se que tú no eres mejor que cualquier otra persona que me esté buscando allá afuera?-.

-No lo sabes. Pero todavía no te he asesinado. Supongo que eso cuenta por algo, ¿No?. Nos veremos aquí en dos horas. Tú sabrás qué te conviene. A mí me da igual lo que te suceda.- Se volteó y desapareció entre la multitud. Le tomó un momento a la joven reponerse. No podía entender como el soldado podía siquiera imaginarse que ella podría volver si la seguía tratando así. Caminó entre las personas, buscando con la mirada tiendas donde pudiera conseguir lo que necesitaba. Se acercó a una tienda de accesorios femeninos. Miró atentamente las joyas, buscando anillos anchos y grandes.

-¿En qué la puedo ayudar señorita?- Dijo una voz detrás de Kara. La joven se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta violentamente. Una chica, no mayor de 20 años la miraba confundida. Tenía el cabello cortado al estilo bob con un flequillo tan recto y perfecto que daba la impresión de que lo hubieran cortado con una regla. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de Kara, mirándola con confusión y algo de diversión.

-Ugh… Nada… Sólo quería comprar unos anillos…- Dijo Kara tímidamente.

-¡Oh aquí tenemos unos anillos hermosos!- Dijo la joven vendedora alegremente.-¿Qué buscas más o menos?-.

-Me gustaría un anillo de un material fuerte, como acero inoxidable, que sea bastante grueso, y resistente. Lamentablemente soy de esas mujeres que dañan las joyas rápidamente.- Dijo Kara.

-Oh, espere un momento, ¡tengo los anillos perfectos para usted!- La jovial vendedora se dirigió a un almacén y desapareció de la vista de Kara.

-¿Qué más necesito…?- Pensó la joven. Miró a su alrededor. No habían más que tonterías. Zarcillos, collares, carteras exageradamente grandes e incómodas de colores brillantes que sin duda servirían de maravilla como conos de tráfico. Necesitaba un bolso pero tenía que ser algo discreto, que no llamara mucho la atención.

-¡Aquí están!- Dijo una voz detrás de Kara.

-¡Arggggh! ¡Me asustaste!- Dijo exaltada, recibiendo de nuevo una mirada confusa de la vendedora. Traía en sus manos aproximadamente 15 anillos, todos de acero inoxidable. Eran cilíndricos, de aproximadamente 3mm de espesor.

-¡Son perfectos! ¿Cuáles son talla siete?- Preguntó Kara. La vendedora puso los anillos en el mostrador y apartó ocho.

-Estos solamente- Dijo la chica. Kara se puso uno en cada dedo menos los meñiques y los pulgares. Le quedaban a la perfección.

-Me los llevo.- Dijo rápidamente. La vendedora la miró con emoción y velozmente se situó detrás del mostrador frente a la caja registradora.

Luego de realizar su compra (y sufrir un poco con la tarjeta de crédito) salió de la tienda a buscar lo demás.

* * *

James caminaba lentamente, examinando a las personas en su alrededor. Sin duda los estarían siguiendo. No había manera de que Von Strucker los hubiera dejado sin monitorear siendo Kara un paquete tan importante para él. Tenía que ver cómo compraba cosas necesarias para su viaje sin perderla de vista. Se daría media hora para comprar lo necesario y luego la vigilaría. Ella tenía algo que la hacía extremadamente importante, y no descansaría hasta saber qué era.

Entró a una tienda de accesorios deportivos y de cacería. Intentó recordar qué necesitaría en un escenario como en el que se encontraba. No tenía ningún arma, su brazo estaba descubierto y necesitaba un arma de corto alcance y una de largo alcance. A su alrededor ya las personas comenzaban a exaltarse por su brazo. Rápidamente, cogió un bolso de gimnasio, un par de botas, una chaqueta, un par de ballestas con un gran número de municiones, varios cuchillos de caza, un reloj de carga solar, unos guantes de cuero y dos navajas suizas. Lo puso todo en el mostrador y ignoró la cara del cajero mientras hacía su compra. Al salir de la tienda, se dirigió al último lugar dónde había visto a Kara. Entró al local pero ella no estaba ahí. ¿Dónde se podía haber metido? James se comenzó a arrepentir de haberla dejado sola. Salió algo frustrado de la tienda, miró a su alrededor y se percató de que había una chica pelinegra de pie cerca de la puerta.

-¿Has visto a una muchacha blanca, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules pasar por aquí?- Su voz sonaba tranquila, pero aún así la chica se alarmó un poco.

-S-si… Hace rato se dirigió a la tienda de enfrente, estaba buscando coletas o algo por el estilo…-Dijo la joven.

-Gracias.- Dijo el soldado girándose, sin esperar una respuesta. Desde donde estaba miró el interior de la tienda que le había indicado la pelinegra. Ahí estaba Kara, hablando animadamente con la dependienta del local, haciendo gestos con las manos y sonriendo. La joven se veía como si no le afectara en lo absoluto lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Parecía una chica común y corriente, como muchas otras que estaban paseando por ese mismo lugar en ese momento. Pero tenía algo distinto, algo especial; James no tuvo que leer la carta de Von Strucker para darse cuenta de eso. Ella era hermosa. No solo hermosa físicamente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus penetrantes ojos azules; pero su manera de ser, la forma en la que había intentado ser fuerte y no demostrar debilidad había tomado por sorpresa al Soldado. Esa chica era una guerrera, y justo en ese momento estaba tramando cómo se escaparía de él… Que lástima que el único objetivo de James fuera averiguar quién era Von Strucker. Aunque, analizando la actitud de Kara, seguramente ella conseguiría la manera de escapar.

* * *

Si había algo que Kara sabía era hacer amigos. Su origen latino hacía que fuera muy abierta, amigable y cálida con las personas, lo que generaba instantánea confianza en ella por parte de los demás. Una de las cosas que iba a necesitar era un contacto en Moscú. Alguien a quien ella pudiera recurrir en caso de tener una emergencia. Obviamente todavía no estaba segura de si podía confiar en el soldado, es más, todavía estaba pensando si volvería o no al punto de encuentro. Miró en su muñeca un reloj a prueba de agua que se acababa de comprar. Todavía le deberían quedar aproximadamente unos 45 minutos antes de que James comenzara a preguntarse dónde estaba. Había pasado por varias tiendas pero ninguna de las personas que había conocido le habían dado la confianza como para darles su número de teléfono. Había aprovechado que no estaba el soldado cerca para comprarse un teléfono celular, le costó un mundo poder hacer la compra pero por suerte, como Moscú recibe tantos turistas, le consiguieron un intérprete y pudo comprar el teléfono con su identidad falsa. Necesitaba urgentemente encontrar a alguien que pudiera darle asilo.

Miró a su alrededor, y entró a una tiendita de ropa muy colorida. Una joven chica de cabello castaño oscuro la recibió, y acto seguido comenzó a hablarle muy rápido en ruso. Kara intentó hacerle entender que no comprendía lo que la joven le estaba diciendo, pero sólo lograba que la chica hablara más rápido.

-¡Hey no te entiendo! ¿Hablas inglés o español? ¡Por favor, habla un poco más lento!- Dijo Kara de manera exasperada. De golpe, la chica dejó de hablar.

-¡Si hablo español! ¡Wow tenía tiempo que no escuchaba un español latino por estos lares! ¿De dónde eres?- Dijo la joven con una amplia sonrisa en el rosto.

-De Venezuela. ¿Y tú?- Dijo Kara sorprendida. Wow, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de conseguirse a alguien que hablara español en Rusia? La única manera de la que Kara había podido comunicarse era utilizando el inglés, y eso a duras penas.

-¡Soy de Colombia! ¿Qué haces en Rusia?- Dijo la joven. Kara pensó un poco en su respuesta. No podía olvidar su identidad falsa.

-Yo me vine a ver Moscú con mi hermano pero nos quedamos sin mucho dinero y no tenemos dónde quedarnos…- Dijo fingiendo tristeza. La joven la miró con lástima.

-Oh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Anya- Mintió Kara -¿Y el tuyo?-

-Mi nombre es Ángela- Dijo la joven. Los ojos azules de la chica miraban a Kara con emoción, como si no hubiera escuchado la lengua española en muchísimo tiempo.

-Es un placer conocerte Ángela.- Kara extendió la mano hacia la joven, quien se la estrechó fuertemente. –Cuéntame más de ti.-

Al rato, las chicas habían intercambiado números de teléfono; Ángela había invitado a Kara y a su hermano a comer en su casa y a ver una exposición de arte. Kara se despidió de su nueva amiga y miró su reloj. Le quedaban 10 minutos para volver al punto de encuentro. Rápidamente, se dirigió al baño de mujeres con todas sus bolsas y acomodó sus compras. Había comprado una mochila bastante sencilla que sin duda podría disimular su contenido. La mayoría de su botín consistía de cosas pequeñas y fáciles de transportar, como navajas, baterías, encendedores, cuchillos de caza, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, algunas medicinas, etc. Como todo era pequeño, le sobró espacio en su mochila. También había comprado algo de ropa. Se apoyó del borde del lavamanos y se calzó unas botas gruesas y resistentes; luego se puso una chaqueta impermeable y un par de guantes de cuero para ocultar sus anillos. Miró su reloj de nuevo. Le quedaban 5 minutos. Se miró en el espejo, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y sonrió para sí misma. –No me voy a ir sin dar una buena pelea…- Pensó.


	4. Un día en Moscú

James estaba apoyado de una pared cuando Kara llegó al punto de encuentro. La miró de arriba abajo descaradamente, intentando intimidarla. Kara se dio cuenta del escrutinio del soldado, así que puso las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y aceleró el paso hacia donde él estaba.

-Pensé que no volverías- Dijo el Soldado esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Kara sonrió.

-¿Apuesto a que eso te habría gustado verdad? He decidido esperar para ver qué vas a hacer conmigo. Me muero de curiosidad…- Dijo la joven coquetamente, acercándose al soldado. James se sorprendió por ese comentario. ¿De dónde había salido esa confianza? Si ella estaba intentando seducirlo, no iba a tener éxito. Aun así, le siguió el juego a la joven. El soldado no tenía nada que perder y quizá esto resultaría entretenido. Kara se detuvo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él, bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Al ver ese gesto de la joven, algo dentro de James despertó, algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo…

-Todavía no lo he decidido. Pero tranquila, no seré muy rudo contigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti. –Dijo la joven guiñándole un ojo. -Ahora, no sabemos a dónde ir y no sabemos qué tenemos que hacer.-Dijo Kara con un tono suave. Sonaba muy segura de si misma.

-Se supone que el milagro nos mostrará el camino. ¿Tienes idea de a qué se podrían referir?- Preguntó el castaño. Kara no tenía ni idea de qué significaba eso. No estaba segura de que existiera un Dios, mucho menos un milagro. Algo en su mente le decía que tenía que ver con su último recuerdo antes de aparecer en Rusia, la explosión… No recordaba todos los detalles del acontecimiento, pero estaba muy segura de que se debía referir a eso. Apretó los puños dentro de su chaqueta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del centro comercial con James a su lado.

–Pues… No, la verdad es que no tengo ni la menor idea…- Dijo lentamente. El soldado se veía más serio. Siguieron caminando en silencio por las calles de Moscú. Parecía como si las horas pasaran más rápido, ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse, haciendo que las nubes reflejaran destellos naranjas y rosados. Luego de caminar durante un buen tiempo, llegaron a una plaza y se sentaron en una banca. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, habían padres enseñándoles a sus hijos a andar en bicicleta, algunos ancianos jugaban ajedrez y habían personas paseando a sus mascotas. Kara se sentía algo triste, extrañaba su hogar, ella no pertenecía en un país como este. Todo era hermoso, pero muy distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Estás segura de que no tienes idea de a qué se refieren?- Dijo James, haciendo énfasis en las primeras dos palabras. Kara sabía que él sospechaba que había algo raro en ella, algo especial, y estaba decidido a saber qué era. Por más que ella quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y quitarse ese peso de encima, simplemente no podía decirle nada. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a explicar algo que ni ella misma sabía qué era.

-Si, estoy segura.- Dijo cabizbaja. James miró las nubes. Hasta ahora Kara no se había fijado, pero James era atractivo. No solo por su cuerpo sino por su rostro. Tenía unos ojos azules hermosos, una nariz fina y unos labios carnosos y bien formados.

-Yo sé que hay algo que me estás ocultando Kara, y quieras o no, terminaré sabiendo qué es. Es preferible que me lo digas ahora antes de que tengamos un problema. Me gusta saber cada detalle de mis misiones. – Dijo el castaño. A Kara le sorprendió que no le hubiera hablado de mala manera, más bien fue bastante ameno. Pero aún así, a Kara le molestó que la llamara una misión.

-James… ¿podrías no referirte a mi situación como "Tu misión"?- Dijo la joven. James la miró.

-¿Por qué? Eso lo que es. Una misión.- Dijo el soldado sin cuidado.

- Sabes, eres absolutamente encantador. De verdad. Me impresiona el hecho de que las mujeres no hagan fila para estar contigo. Tienes una personalidad cautivadora.- Dijo Kara sarcásticamente. James se rió.

-No sabía que podías ser tan abrasiva. ¿Ya me agarraste confianza?- Dijo el Soldado con una sonrisa pícara.

-No diría eso exactamente. Todavía no se qué pensar de ti aparte de que eres chocante y que no hay filtro entre tu cerebro y tu lengua- Dijo la joven, mirándolo. –Además, no te conozco lo suficiente como para decidir si confío en ti o no- Agregó.

James arqueó las cejas. –No confías en mi, ¿pero esperas que te proteja?-

-No, no espero que me protejas, yo puedo protegerme sola. Sólo estoy contigo porque tenemos un objetivo en común, nada más- Dijo la joven.

-¿Y qué objetivo en común es ese?- Replicó el soldado, muy entretenido por el hilo de la conversación. Kara se levantó de la banca sin sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, lo miró y le dio una sonrisa fugaz.

-Encontrar a Von Strucker.- Dijo la joven con un tono grave. James la miró embelesado. El resplandor naranja del atardecer le daba a la piel de la chica un aspecto muy vivo; el color de sus ojos había cambiado, ahora parecían verdes; sus labios se veían más rosados y un mechón de cabello caía sobre su frente. Definitivamente era muy pero muy hermosa. Mucho más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Kara alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué miras?- Preguntó con desdén. James bajó la mirada. No debería mirarla tanto, no querria hacerla pensar de que estaba tentado a caer en su juego de coqueteo.

-Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. Tenemos que ver cómo haremos para llegar a nuestro destino- Dijo el soldado. –Sígueme-. Se levantó y se dirigió a la carretera para volver por donde habían venido.

-¿Por qué nos devolvemos?- Preguntó Kara. James no le respondió. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Ella no le volvió a hablar. El soldado era muy enigmático. Parecía ser frío y calculador, pero le había comenzado a demostrar otra parte de él más… Agradable. La manera en la que la había mirado le había dado escalofríos, aunque no podía quejarse, eso era lo que ella quería. Si había algo que había aprendido en su vida es que los hombres son capaces de cualquier cosa, especialmente si se trata de una mujer que les gusta. Se sentía algo mal por intentar usar a James, pero tenía que hacerlo. Él obviamente no sentía suficiente apego a ella como para ayudarla a la hora de que las cosas se pusieran peligrosas. Mientras que no le diera otro ataque de pánico como el que le dio en el callejón, no tendría más problemas.

Caminó en silencio al lado de James hasta llegar a una posada muy pequeña pero acogedora. Entraron a la recepción donde habían un par de muebles sobre una alfombra, una chimenea y un mostrador donde había una pequeña ancianita sonriente.

-Quédate aquí- Dijo James. Kara sólo lo miró y se quedó donde estaba. El soldado se acercó a donde estaba la anciana y comenzó a hablar con ella en ruso. Parece que la mujer comenzó a preguntarle cosas personales y a contarle tonterías, porque la cara de James comenzó a ponerse roja y frunció el ceño tan fuerte que le aparecieron un montón de arrugas entre las cejas. Él intentaba hablarle y hacer que la anciana se callara pero la señora lo interrumpía y hablaba aún más. James estaba claramente consternado.

-No te rías- Pensó Kara. –Por Dios, no te rías.- La anciana le hablaba a James como si no hubiera reparado en su expresión de rabia. La viejita metió una mano bajo el mostrador y sacó un álbum de fotos. Comenzó a mostrarle las fotos una por una, explicándole un montón de cosas que ella no entendió. Kara se sentó en uno de los muebles y se dispuso a ver cómo James libraba una lucha interna para no faltarle el respeto a la mujer. A la media hora, James logró obtener la llave de la habitación y se acercó a Kara. La joven se las arregló para no hacerle ningún comentario, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Gruñó James.

-Oh por nada- Dijo Kara, haciendo una mueca para reprimir la sonrisa.

-Tenemos una habitación en el primer piso- Dijo el soldado.

-Un momento, querrás decir que tenemos habitaciones en el primer piso…- Dijo Kara. No quería pasar tiempo a solas con el soldado. No quería que él la siguiera analizando. Ella sabía que él la estudiaba como si fuera un león a punto de comerse a su presa. Subieron las escaleras y se acercaron a la última puerta del lado derecho del pasillo.

-No, estaremos en la misma habitación. No es prudente separarnos.-

-Querrás decir que no es prudente que tu botín no esté cerca de ti- Corrigió Kara. James abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. El cuarto era muy acogedor, había una mesita de noche, un escritorio con una silla, un pequeño tocador y una cama con una lamparita al lado. Un momento, había una sola cama. Dios, esto no podía estarle pasando. James cerró la puerta con llave y puso su bolso encima del escritorio. Se quitó los guantes y la chaqueta. El brazo metálico del soldado captó la atención de Kara. Había olvidado eso por completo. ¿Sería prudente preguntarle qué le pasó a su brazo? Quizá no. No podía dejar de mirar como su pecho se marcaba debajo de su remera blanca, dejándole absolutamente nada a la imaginación. Kara dejó a un lado su bolso y comenzó a quitarse los guantes y la chaqueta.

-James… Ehh… ¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir?- Dijo la joven mientras se soltaba el cabello. James la miró divertido.

-En la cama por supuesto. ¿Y tú?- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Kara cruzó los brazos.

-¡JA! Qué raro, pues ahí es donde yo voy a dormir, y no veo ninguna otra cama por aquí.- James se acercó a la joven y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cintura. Kara estaba en tanto shock por el atrevimiento del soldado que se quedó momentáneamente muda.

-Pues supongo que tendremos que dormir juntos-. Su cálido aliento golpeó el rostro de Kara, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica bajara por su columna.

-No voy a dormir contigo James. Prefiero dormir en el piso- Dijo la chica con resolución. James se acercó un poco más, dejando sólo centímetros entre sus labios. Su pecho estaba muy cerca del de ella y podía ver cómo su respiración se hacía cada vez más irregular.

-Ya dormimos juntos antes, ¿Recuerdas?- Claro que Kara lo recordaba; despertar abrazada a un hombre como él era algo que no se podía olvidar de la noche a la mañana. Kara le sonrió y se acercó más al soldado.

-Si dormimos juntos no fue voluntariamente; yo personalmente no recuerdo nada de esa noche, y creeme que si lo que hubiéramos hecho hubiese sido remotamente agradable lo habría recordado- Tomó las manos del soldado y las apartó de su cuerpo. –Agarraré mis cosas y dormiré en el piso-.

James se quedó sin palabras. Esta chica acababa de herir su ego masculino. La joven tomó una cobija y una almohada de la cama, las puso en el piso y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas mientras se hacía una trenza suelta en el cabello para pasar la noche. La joven tenía la mirada fija en su cabello, trenzándolo con muchísima habilidad. James estaba molesto pero al mismo tiempo estaba intrigado. Esta muchacha estaba provocándolo, pero quizá no de la manera que ella tenía planeado. Si había algo que le gustaba a James en una mujer era un carácter fuerte e independiente, aunque en el caso de Kara no fuera genuino. Él podía notar que ella estaba fingiendo. Él sabía que ella no quería ser así y aunque se le hiciera fácil y rápido darle una respuesta a sus provocaciones, no lo hacía de manera natural.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado o vas a dormir? Me imagino que mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano para comenzar a buscar a Von Strucker- Dijo Kara sin levantar la mirada de su cabello. James frunció el ceño. Se quitó la remera blanca, las botas y se acostó en la cama.

-Mañana nos vamos al amanecer- Gruñó el soldado.

En ese momento escucharon una explosión en el piso inferior que sacudió todo el edificio. Kara se levantó de un salto y fue a por su chaqueta.

-¡Vámonos!- Le gritó al soldado. Él ya estaba poniéndose las botas.

-¡¿A dónde iremos?! ¡Primero tenemos que ver qué pasó!- Gritó el hombre de vuelta. Kara se puso sus guantes y su bolso.

-¡No podemos quedarnos! ¡Tiene que ser Von Strucker! ¡Hemos perdido mucho tiempo!- Respondió la joven. James se puso su chaqueta mientras el humo se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Kara comenzó a abrir la ventana de la habitación, James tomó su bolso de gimnasio y saltó por la ventana, dando una vuelta en el suelo para amortiguar su caída.

-¡SALTA!- Gritó el soldado. Kara se detuvo en el borde de la ventana.

-¡¿Me vas a a atrapar?!- Preguntó la joven. No podía respirar bien, el humo había comenzado a entrar a sus pulmones y su visión se nubló.

-¡CLARO KARA! ¡SALTA YA!- James parecía estar furioso, frustrado y preocupado al mismo tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Kara tomó algo de impulso y saltó hacia el soldado.


	5. Una Noche Agitada

Kara aterrizó sobre su pie izquierdo con un golpe sordo. El soldado no la había atrapado. A su alrededor el humo se esparcía, haciendo que fuera difícil buscar al soldado con la mirada. Intentó levantarse, pero cuando apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su pie izquierdo sintió un dolor tan intenso que se desplomó de nuevo sobre el piso. Kara comenzó a desesperarse, sus ojos comenzaban a picar y le ardían los pulmones con cada respiración. No veía a James por ningún lado y por su mente pasó el pensamiento fugaz de que tal vez él hubiera aprovechado la explosión para dejarla a su suerte.

-¡JAMES!- Gritó la joven, sin recibir respuesta. En ese momento, sintió que la levantaban por un brazo.

-¡¿Por qué no me atrapaste?!- Dijo Kara. Al subir la mirada, se encontró con un hombre altísimo y fornido vestido de negro, con el rostro cubierto por un gorro que solo dejaba ver sus ojos y su boca.

-¡¿Quién er- Kara no había terminado de hablar cuando el hombre le metió un puñetazo de lleno en el rostro, tumbándola al piso. La castaña subió la mirada y el hombre le dio otro puñetazo, haciendo que la chica se diera un golpe en el otro lado del rostro contra el suelo. Kara intentó pensar, la sangre caía copiosamente de su boca y cada vez se le dificultaba más y más tener una noción de lo que la rodeaba. La joven se apoyó sobre sus brazos y rodillas para intentar respirar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el hombre le dio una patada en el estómago. Kara cayó de lado como una muñeca de trapo, abrazando su estómago, intentando inhalar aire. El hombre la tomó por uno de los brazos y la levantó, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo y torciendo el brazo derecho de la chica y apretándolo contra su espalda baja para mantenerla sometida. El hombre la llevó hacia el bosque que estaba detrás de la posada, que ahora parecía una enorme fogata. Los pies de Kara casi no tocaban el piso, el hombre la llevaba levantada por el cuello, apretando como si ella fuera una muñeca en vez de una mujer. De repente, un gritó resonó en la noche.

-¡KARA!- ¡Era la voz de James! Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven bajó el rostro como pudo y mordió el brazo del hombre con todas sus fuerzas. El tipo la haló por el cabello y la arrojó contra un árbol que estaba a su derecha. La cabeza de Kara rebotó contra la madera del árbol pero no fue un golpe muy fuerte. Escupió un pedazo de carne que le había arrancado al bastardo del brazo. Cuando miró al frente se dio cuenta de que el tipo estaba arrodillado en el suelo intentando vendar su brazo con un pedazo de franela. Kara se quitó su bolso y comenzó a hurgar buscando alguna de las navajas o cuchillos que había comprado ese mismo día. Consiguió un cuchillo, pero justo cuando estaba punto de tomarlo, sintió que la levantaban por los hombros y la golpeaban contra el árbol. Rápidamente Kara le dio un puñetazo en la nariz al hombre, haciendo que algo sonara *Crack* y que la sangre corriera desde su nariz a su mentón. Kara sonrió al ver que había logrado herir al hombre. Un aura roja comenzó a formarse alrededor de la joven; asustando a su perseguidor. El hombre soltó uno de los hombros de Kara y ella volvió a darle otro puñetazo en el mismo lugar con mucha más fuerza.

-¡AAAAARRRGH!- Gritó el hombre al mismo tiempo que ponía ambas manos sobre su rostro. Kara le dio una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que el tipo se arrodillara, y por último le dio un rodillazo en la nariz. El hombre colapsó. Rápidamente, Kara revisó su bolso, sacó un cuchillo de caza y comenzó a cojear en la dirección de donde provenía el grito de James.

-¡JAMES! ¡¿James dónde estás?!- Gritó la joven desesperada. Se adentró en el bosque, sentía un dolor punzante en el rostro y la pierna izquierda le palpitaba. No podía respirar bien, puntitos blancos comenzaban a llenar su campo visual y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Caminó más y más, apoyándose en los árboles a su alrededor para mantener el equilibrio. Kara sentía que no podía más. Todo ese día había sido surreal. Esperaba estar en un sueño y despertar en su cama para poder seguir con su vida. Su visión se comenzó a nublar. Dio unos pasos más para finalmente dejarse caer en las raíces de un árbol.

* * *

James corrió hacia la dirección del grito de Kara. Había dejado atrás a una docena de hombres que lo habían intentado inmovilizar, llevándolo lo más lejos dentro del bosque que pudieron antes de que el soldado acabara con ellos. Definitivamente tenían que ser los hombres de Von Strucker, ¿Pero por qué los seguían? Evidentemente el soldado no se quedó a preguntar. Primero necesitaba encontrar a Kara. La joven había saltado precisamente en el momento en que lo atraparon, el soldado vio como ella gritó su nombre al mismo tiempo que un hombre se le acercaba y desapareció de su vista. James se deshizo de los hombres lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando volvió ya la chica no estaba. Lo más seguro es que ya hubiera sido capturada por Von Strucker o que estuviera muerta. Era una joven menuda, lo más probable es que no tuviera experiencia en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que no hubiera tenido manera de defenderse. James comenzó a correr más rápido, sintiéndose preocupado por el bienestar de la chica. Por un momento en la habitación ella había parecido tan fuerte e independiente que hacía difícil creer que probablemente estuviera herida o muerta.

Al poco tiempo James reparó en una figura negra que estaba acostada frente a un árbol enorme. Se acercó poco a poco sigilosamente para no alertar a la persona de su presencia. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la persona, se le abalanzó encima, haciéndole una llave en el cuello, haciendo que el hombre pegara el rostro contra la grama. El rostro del hombre estaba cubierto de sangre, asi como uno de sus brazos.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA CHICA?!-Gritó el soldado, apretando la llave que tenía sobre el hombre. El tipo intentó moverse y zafarse de James, pero su brazo metálico era tan fuerte que simplemente no podía ni moverse.

-S-se fu…-

-¡HABLA BIEN! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- James aumentó su agarre sobre el cuello del hombre, dejando que la ira se adueñara de él.

-¡Se fue!- Gritó el hombre con el poco aire que pudo entrar a sus pulmones.

-¡¿En qué dirección?!- Gritó James, desesperado en busca de una respuesta.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Esa perra estúpida me golpeó y me desmayé! ¡No vi a dónde fue! Sino créeme que ya la habría matado- El tipo sonrió de una manera sádica que le heló la sangre al soldado. James le dio un puñetazo, noqueando al hombre.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la posada, ignorando todo a su alrededor. De repente, sintió un golpe en su espalda y perdió el control de su cuerpo, cayendo de lleno en la grama. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, unos brazos lo voltearon y quedó mirando a un hombre encapuchado.

-¡JA! ¿Así que éste es el legendario Soldado de Invierno?- Dijo el hombre, con una voz profunda y seca, capaz de hacer que cualquiera sintiera escalofríos. -No es muy impresionante, ¿O si? Se ve algo…- El tipo le dio una patada a James en el estómago. –Débil.-

Se comenzaron a escuchar unas risas a su alrededor. El hombre puso su pie sobre el pecho de James, pisándolo.

-Sabes Soldado, vengo de parte de tu jefe, el Barón Von Strucker. Estaba muuuy preocupado por ti, le sorprendió que todavía no hubieras hecho nada para salir de la cuidad. Me envió a recordarte que debes apresurarte, si es que no quieres que ejerzamos más presión sobre ti o que le demos esta misión a una persona más ¿Cuál es la palabra? Oh si, más EFICIENTE… -El tipo presionó más el pecho de James. Todos se comenzaron a reir aún más.

En ese momento James lo entendió todo. Ellos habían hecho explotar la posada para obligarlos a moverse, a apresurarse. No querían matarlos, querían hacer que llegaran lo más pronto posible a su base de operaciones. Y si había algo de lo que James ya no tenía duda es que ellos querían a Kara.

El tipo lo miró divertido –Tu amiguita está probablemente medio muerta en algún lado de este bosque, tal vez deberías ayudarla. Apúrate soldado, no querrás enfadar al Barón. Si lo haces, te arrepentirás…- Le dio una patada en las costillas a James y se retiró, riendo.


	6. Un nuevo día

James estuvo un aproximado de diez minutos sin poder moverse. Cuando por fin sus piernas dejaron de sentirse entumecidas y tuvo la fuerza suficiente para levantarse, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al bosque. El fuego que consumía la posada se había apagado y ahora en su lugar solo quedaba una pila de cenizas y madera quemada. El humo que había contaminado el aire se había dispersado, haciendo que todo se viera mucho más claro. Volvió al lugar a dónde había visto al hombre que capturó a Kara pero ya no estaba ahí. No había evidencia alguna de que hubiera habido alguna persona ahí en el último par de horas. El soldado corrió desesperado a la oscuridad del bosque, sin saber qué podría encontrar y esperando lo peor. Era su culpa. Era su culpa por llevarla a esa posada, era su culpa por no tomar la misión en serio, era su culpa por tomarse su tiempo. Todo era su culpa. Tal vez debería esperar hasta que amaneciera, sería más fácil buscar a Kara; pero si se encontraba herida tal vez no podría esperar tanto.

–No pudo haber ido muy lejos- Pensó el soldado. Caminó rápidamente a través de los oscuros árboles, intentando ver cualquier cosa a través de ellos. Lejos, muy lejos, vislumbró un resplandor rojizo muy débil. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la luz, seguro de que tenía algo que ver con Kara. Se acercó más y más, dándose cuenta de que la luz provenía de una oscura figura que estaba tendida en el pie de un árbol.

-¿Kara?- Preguntó, su voz llena de duda. Se acercó lentamente, examinando el cuerpo que yacía en las raíces del árbol. La joven estaba inconsciente, acostada en posición fetal; su rostro estaba cubierto de rasguños y sangre que caía por un lado de su frente y de su boca; sus manos estaban humeando, y su ropa estaba chamuscada en algunos lugares.

-¡Kara!- Gritó el soldado. Se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro. -¡Kara! ¡Kara reacciona!- La acostó boca arriba y le buscó el pulso en el cuello. Estaba viva, muy herida, pero viva. El soldado la tomó en sus brazos y se encaminó de nuevo a lo que quedaba de la posada. Encontró el bolso de gimnasio donde había guardado sus provisiones, lo recogió y caminó hasta llegar a la posada. Tomando ese lugar como referencia, comenzó a caminar al lado de la carretera, adentrándose poco a poco a en un área residencial. Tenía que conseguir un carro. Caminó hasta conseguir un carro deportivo que no fuera llamativo. Dejó a Kara detrás de un árbol y forzó la puerta del carro, desactivó la alarma rápidamente y lo encendió frotando dos cables debajo del volante. Fue a buscar a Kara, la levantó suavemente y la acostó en el asiento de atrás del carro.

El soldado manejó por unas cuantas horas en la autopista para luego adentrarse en un bosque por una carretera de tierra. A medida de que el sol comenzaba a salir, Kara comenzaba a despertar.

-¿James..?- Murmuró la joven. El soldado volteó el rostro rápidamente para mirar a la chica. La joven estaba en posición fetal de nuevo, con los brazos apretando su abdomen y esa aura roja a su alrededor.

-¡¿Kara estás bien?!- Le preguntó el soldado con un tono bastante alarmado. Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de la joven.

-No James… Llévame a casa… Por favor…- Su voz tembló en la última frase, más y más lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-Ya estarás a salvo…- Dijo James. Kara no le respondió, había vuelto a dormir. El soldado continuó manejando. Esto le estaba afectando. Toda esta misión lo alteraba. No estaba preparado para algo así. Llegaron a su destino, una cabaña en el medio de la nada. James estacionó el carro y con mucho cuidado sacó a Kara del asiento trasero. La joven gimió cuando el soldado la levantó, puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterró el rostro en su pecho. James subió los escalones a la entrada de la cabaña y sin soltar a Kara, apoyó rápidamente la mano en un panel ubicado a un lado de la puerta, la cual se abrió instantáneamente. Al entrar, el soldado notó que el interior de la cabaña era justo como lo recordaba; bastante moderno pero con un aire rústico. Acostó a Kara en la cama de la habitación principal, ya que esa habitación era mucho más amplia que las demás y tenía un baño, lo que haría que Kara se sintiera mucho más cómoda. La joven gimió y se colocó en posición fetal de nuevo. James buscó las cosas que había dejado en el carro y las dejó en la sala de estar. Entró en la cocina, buscó un bol con agua caliente, un paño pequeño y fue al cuarto donde se encontraba Kara. Puso las cosas en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y acercó una silla.

-¿Kara?- Dijo el soldado. La joven volteó el rostro pero no abrió los ojos.

-James… ¿Qué pasó..?- Dijo Kara con un hilo de voz. El soldado la miró con dulzura y acarició su cabello con su brazo metálico.

-Von Strucker mandó a sus hombres a darnos una advertencia. Nos tardamos mucho en movernos Kara…- Dijo el soldado lentamente. Kara abrió sus ojos lentamente, como si estuviera despertando. James mojó el paño en el agua caliente y comenzó a limpiar el rostro de Kara. La joven cerró los ojos de nuevo y respiró profundo mientras él pasaba el paño mojado por sus heridas.

-Gracias.- Murmuró la chica. James siguió limpiándola cuidadosamente ya que no quería causarle dolor a Kara. La joven seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero por la manera de hablar él pudo notar que estaba alerta.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el soldado. La joven apretó los ojos como si sintiera vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo.

-Por salvarme… Por cuidarme… Por protegerme…-Murmuró.

-No tienes que agradecerme. No podía dejarte así… Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.- Dijo James. Kara dejó escapar una lágrima.

-Igualmente James… Yo no soy nadie para ti. ¿Por qué haces todo esto?- La chica abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los del soldado, cuyo rostro ahora tenía un semblante muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver en él. Parecía que James luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas para contestarle.

-Si tengo una razón para hacerlo Kara…-Dijo suavemente. Soltó el paño con el que había estado limpiando a la joven y acarició su mejilla. Kara sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

-¿Cuál es?- Dijo la joven, mucho más alerta. James acercó su rostro al de ella, dejando pocos centímetros entre sus labios y los de Kara.

-Tú.- Dijo James, plantando un beso en los labios de la joven.


	7. En medio de la nada

Kara sentía que se desvanecía. Los labios de James se posaron lentamente sobre los suyos, dándole un suave beso, y por una milésima de segundo, el tiempo se detuvo. Ya no sentía dolor, ni miedo, ni tristeza. Todo estaba bien, se sentía cálida, a salvo. Antes de que la joven pudiera corresponder el beso, un dolor punzante en su costado hizo que se le entrecortara la respiración. James se apartó rápidamente y la miró.

-¿Kara qué pasa?- Preguntó el soldado.

-Creo… Creo que me rompieron algo.- Dijo la muchacha con un hilo de voz. Su respiración era muy superficial y estaba bastante pálida.

- Escucha, tengo que revisar tus heridas. ¿Puedes levantarte un poco?- Preguntó el soldado. La joven asintió y, apoyándose en un brazo, se levantó hasta pegar la espalda de la cabecera de la cama. James miró a Kara de arriba abajo. Sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre y sus guantes estaban ligeramente chamuscados, dejando al descubierto los anillos que llevaba debajo. Un lado del rostro de la chica había comenzado a ponerse morado, debajo de su ojo derecho tenía una cortada y sostenía con fuerza uno de sus costados. La trenza que la joven se había hecho en la posada no había aguantado todo lo que sucedió, y ahora su cabello caía sobre sus hombros. El soldado tomó la mano que la chica tenía sobre sus costillas y la apartó.

-¿Te duele aquí?- Dijo el soldado, tocando suavemente el área que había estado sosteniendo Kara.

-¡Argh! ¡Si!- Dijo la chica, apretando la mandíbula y colocando su mano sobre el brazo de James. Cada vez su respiración se hacía más dificultosa, y su costado se había comenzado a hinchar un poco.

-Lo más probable es que tengas una costilla rota. Necesito que te quites la chaqueta.-

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó la chica. –Sólo dame algo para el dolor, estaré bien- Dijo la joven de manera malhumorada. James le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Quiero estar seguro de que sea una fractura y no algo peor, y no puedo hacerlo si tienes la chaqueta puesta- Dijo el soldado, apartándose de ella. -¿Te las vas a quitar o tendré que quitártela a la fuerza?- Por un momento Kara consideró la idea de dejar que el soldado le quitara la chaqueta a la fuerza, pero luego de echarle un vistazo a su brazo metálico decidió que lo mejor sería no provocarlo. Por más que quisiera fingir independencia, en esos momentos le hacía falta la ayuda de alguien, y la única persona que estaba dispuesta a dársela era James.

-Está bien, pero vas a tener que ayudarme- Gruñó la chica. A pesar de todo, Kara no quería parecer débil. Se sentó derecha, separando su espalda de la cabecera de la cama y bajando los brazos. James se colocó detrás de ella para ayudarla a sacarse las mangas de la chaqueta de la manera más cuidadosa posible. Cada movimiento y cada respiración hacían que el pecho de Kara ardiera como si le clavaran un pedazo de metal al rojo vivo. El soldado no era muy delicado aunque Kara podía notar que él hacía todo lo posible por no causarle dolor. Poco a poco James le sacó un brazo de la chaqueta, y luego el otro, haciendo que Kara sintiera escalofríos donde él tocaba su piel. James tomó la prenda y la colocó al pie de la cama, luego se volvió a acercar a Kara y sin previo aviso, comenzó a levantar su franela.

-¡¿James qué haces?!-Exclamó la chica, haciendo que su costado ardiera de nuevo. Intentó cubrir la parte expuesta de su abdomen pero el soldado mantuvo su mano donde la tenía.

-Tengo que examinarte.- Dijo James secamente. Kara abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó.

-Oh…Pues avísame, ¡no puedes andar por ahí levantándole las franelas a las mujeres!- Comentó la joven, con una expresión muy seria.

- Disculpa, no pude resistirme, no siempre tengo a chicas que brillan con un aura roja en mi casa de seguridad. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.- Dijo el soldado de manera sarcástica, mientras una sonrisa pícara iluminaba su rostro.

-JA JA. Qué gracioso. No puedo dejar de reírme- Dijo la joven con fingido entusiasmo. James la miró divertido. –Por favor, continúa, eres TAN entretenido.- El soldado estaba bastante divertido, le gustaba ese lado sarcástico de la chica. Sentía que ella podría ser todo un reto para él. Era hermosa y tenía astucia. Unas ganas de besarla de nuevo amenazaban con apoderarse él, pero se resistió.

-Si te sigues riendo tanto te vas a perforar un pulmón.-Comentó con una sonrisa. Kara le sonrió y apoyó las manos en el colchón. James levantó su remera hasta dejársela debajo del busto, sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de moretones que decoraban la pálida piel de la chica. Sin hacer comentario alguno, sostuvo la remera en su lugar con su mano metálica, y con la otra comenzó a palpar su costado, suavemente presionando entre cada costilla. Cada vez que presionaba cerca de un mismo punto, podía sentir como el abdomen de la chica se contraía de dolor, dejando en evidencia que en efecto tenía una costilla fracturada.

-Bueno- Dijo James mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Voy a tener que vendarte y darte algo para el dolor. Lamentablemente eso puede tardar semanas en curarse. Vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí un tiempo…- Se dirigió al baño y volvió con un kit de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué? ¡No podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí James!- La respiración de la joven comenzó a acelerarse al mismo tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar. -¡Los hombres de Von Strucker nos encontrarán! ¡Querrán hacernos daño de nuevo! Me… Me llevarán con ellos…- Lágrimas comenzaban a caer de los ojos de Kara, su pulso se disparó y comenzó a caer presa del pánico. James no sabía qué hacer. No podía seguir involucrándose más con ella. Sentía una gran necesidad de abrazarla y consolarla, pero no podía darle más confianza a la joven. Sin embargo, en ese momento algo se apoderó de él, se acercó a la joven y levantó su rostro, sosteniéndolo con sus dos manos. Las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas, tenían ligeras manchas de sangre seca y algunas lágrimas corrieron hasta su mentón.

-Todo estará bien, no dejaré que te hagan daño. Ya no más…-Dijo James mientras limpiaba una lágrima con su pulgar. –Ya no lo permitiré Kara. Puedes estar segura de eso.- La chica se quedó embelesada con los hermosos y profundos ojos azules del soldado. Lentamente, el castaño pasó una mano por la nuca de la muchacha, acercó su rostro al de él, y besó su frente. La joven se sorprendió tanto que las lágrimas dejaron de caer y sus manos dejaron de temblar. El soldado la miró y le sonrió. Se sentó frente a ella de nuevo y comenzó a desenrollar la venda.

-Todo estará bien. Ahora, aparta los brazos.-La joven obedeció de inmediato. James puso la venda alrededor de su tórax, haciéndole sentir a la chica un poco de alivio.

-Gracias…-Murmuró la joven mientras acomodaba su franela y cubría su abdomen lentamente.

-¿Te hiciste daño en otro lugar?-

-S-Si. En el pie izquierdo…-Respondió Kara. James se apresuró a quitarle las botas, inspeccionó el pie de la joven y lo entablilló a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿Está fracturado?-

-No lo sé, pero lo entablillé como precaución- Comentó el soldado al mismo tiempo que guardaba el contenido del kit dentro del mismo, intentando ordenarlo pero sin mucho éxito.

-James… Eso que me dijiste antes de besarme… ¿Es cierto?- Preguntó la chica con curiosidad. James detuvo su intento fallido de organizar el kit y miró a la joven con una expresión indescifrable. Él había esperado que ella fuera lo suficientemente tímida como para no preguntarle acerca de eso, pero de nuevo, ella lo sorprendió. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué le parecía hermosa? ¿Que ella le hacía sentir que el mundo no era tan malo como la vida le había hecho pensar? ¿Qué desearía haberla conocido bajo otras circunstancias? No. Eso complicaría las cosas. Bueno, las complicaría más. ¿Debía ser honesto y arriesgar que la chica comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos por él o debía mentir y mantener la distancia entre ellos?

-Yo… Sólo quería hacerte sentir mejor y… No sabía qué decirte- Comentó como si nada, concentrándose con muchísimo esfuerzo en el kit de primeros auxilios, evitando su mirada. Kara lo miró perpleja. James acababa de verificar lo que ella sospechaba, él sentía algo por ella. No amor, no odio, pero ALGO. Los hombres no sabían esconder sus sentimientos tan bien como una mujer. La joven sonrió por lo bajo.

-Sabes James, eres un pésimo mentiroso- Comentó con diversión. –Me imagino que no actúas así en todas tus misiones-.

-No estoy mintiendo- Dijo el soldado, cerrando a la fuerza el kit de primeros auxilios con su mano metálica. Kara podía ver pedazos de vendaje sobresalir por los lados de la pequeña caja, cosa que le hizo gracia. –Te protegeré y estaré contigo solo hasta que averigüemos quien es ese Von Strucker. Luego cada quien irá por su camino-.

-Está bien, si tu lo dices James, debe ser verdad- Comentó la joven con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Él frunció el ceño y evitó su mirada, clavó la vista en su brazo metálico por un momento y luego se dirigió al baño a devolver el kit al lugar de donde lo había sacado. Abrió una gaveta, sacó algunas pastillas y se acercó de nuevo a Kara.

-Tómate esto. Unas son antiinflamatorias, otras para el dolor, y una es para dormir. ¿Quieres un poco de agua?- Comentó el soldado mientras estiraba la mano hacia la chica.

-Si, te lo agradecería. Ya he sobrevivido muchas cosas como para morir atragantada con una pastilla para dormir- dijo la joven sin cuidado. James se giró y salió del cuarto, esperando estar fuera del campo de visión de la joven para sonreír. Le impresionaba que aún después de todo lo que habían pasado, ella igual intentara bromear con él. Esa chica iba a ser su perdición. Ella sabía que él sentía algo por ella. Las mujeres suelen ser muy perceptivas, y Kara parecía ser la más perceptiva de todas. El pensativo soldado se dirigió a la cocina, buscó un vaso y lo llenó con agua de la llave. Tenía que ver cómo haría para terminar la misión. Tal vez tendrían un par de semanas antes de que los hombres de Von Strucker los encontraran, pero lo más probable es que Kara no estuviera curada para ese entonces. Caminó hacía el cuarto donde se encontraba la chica y le dio el vaso con agua.

-Gracias- Dijo la joven con una sonrisa, a lo que el soldado respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza. Se quedó a su lado hasta que se quedó dormida. James salió a la sala y miró por una ventana. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que ya había amanecido por completo. Se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a repasar todo lo que habían vivido la noche anterior, incluyendo el aura roja de Kara. Habían muchos cabos sueltos que tenía que atar, y esperaría a que Kara despertara para obtener más información…

* * *

-Kara… ¿Kara…? Kara, ¿Me escuchas?- La voz del soldado la despertó.

La joven gruñó y se cubrió con el edredón. Sus sienes palpitaban, y sentía que le pesaba todo el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿4 o 5 horas? No era justo haber recibido una paliza, dormir poco y luego despertar con una migraña. Ella sabía que las cosas no siempre salían como uno quería que salieran, pero eso era el colmo.

-Kara. Levántate. Ya has dormido suficiente. Ya es hora de que te asees y comas algo. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.-Dijo James desde el lado de afuera del edredón, obviamente exasperado.

-No quiero James. Tengo sueño…-Se quejó la joven.

-Si no te levantas ya mismo, te sacaré de ahí y no será nada agradable- Amenazó el soldado.

-Aguafiestas…-Murmuró la joven con desdén.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Que ya voy!- Bajó el edredón hasta dejar únicamente sus ojos expuestos, dedicándole al soldado una mirada desafiante. Él la miró y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el castaño, apartando un mechón de cabello de la frente de la joven, suavemente rozando su piel. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la cálida pero breve caricia.

-Tengo una migraña horrible… ¿No puedo descansar un poco más..?- Dijo Kara, levantando el edredón de nuevo para cubrir su rostro, pero James sostuvo la tela.

-Ya has estado dormida demasiado tiempo. No sé si sea prudente dejarte dormir más tiempo…- Kara lo miró confundida.

-¿Cómo que más tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?-

-Poco más de un día.-

-¿Poco más de un día..?- Preguntó la joven al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama, pensando que el castaño estaba bromeando. James puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues… Sí. No me preguntes cómo, no lo sé.- Dijo con un tono pensativo.-Solo sé que no es normal y ya deberías levantarte. Así que ve a darte una ducha. Te dejé algo de ropa en el tocador para que te vistas y vayas a la cocina a comer. ¿Te ayudo a levantarte?- El soldado extendió su mano metálica hacia la chica. La joven se acercó para tomarla pero se detuvo cuando se percató de que no era su mano humana.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el soldado.

-No… No, para nada- Dijo la joven, pero aún así no tomó su mano.-James… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo acerca de tu-

-No ahora- Interrumpió el soldado. El tono autoritario de su voz dejó bien claro que no quería escuchar nada que hiciera la menor referencia a su brazo. Extendió su mano humana hacia la chica, quien la tomó sin dudar. Torpemente, desenredó sus piernas de las sábanas y se levantó. Alzó los brazos, estirando su cuerpo.

-¡Kara! ¡¿No sientes dolor?!-

-¿Dolor? ¿Por qué sentiría dolor?- Preguntó la joven, todavía estaba medio dormida y el dolor de sus sienes no la dejaba pensar claramente. James se acercó, levantó su franela y revisó debajo de los vendajes. Se sorprendió al ver que en la piel de la joven no había ni un solo moretón.

-¿Te duele esto?-Dijo mientras tocaba la costilla que había sido fracturada.

-Uhh no. Pero si estás algo frío- Comentó la joven con desdén. James abrió los ojos como platos y puso sus dos manos en los lados del rostro de la chica.

-Kara esa costilla estaba fracturada. Estás levantada y no te duele el pie, y no tienes ni un solo moretón. -Dijo el soldado, su voz llena de incredulidad. Kara lo miró como si estuviera loco y tocó su costado, no sentía dolor.

-¿Cómo es posible?- Preguntó.

-No lo sé. -Dijo James -pero tenemos que averiguarlo.


End file.
